If ony she were mine
by Shiroma Atsumichi
Summary: In a Galaxy... Far Far Away, there lived a band of rebels fighting against the empire. The Ghost crew just lost Kanan, yet gained someone that would help them farther. This is a Sabine x oc, Here x oc, Hera x Ezra Oc x Oc. Rated T for language, violence, and drinking. THERE WILL BE NO LEMON. Also check it on www.wattpad com/537774215-if-only-she-were-mine-chapter-1-the-crush
1. Chapter 1- the crush

**Authers note: This is my very first fanfic (for this website atleast) so if it's a bit weird, sorry. It starts in space, It is ganna have some new characters, a new character to be precise. I absolutely love the stories were its like Y/N and stuff, so I decided to make a fanfic with me in it (don't judge).**

Ethan's POV

I walk out of my room to a loud bangs, and thumps around the ship. Then I hear yelling. "YOU FILTHY PIECE OF GARBAGE!" I thought in my mind, 'should've known, of course it them.' I then go and sit down by the holotable. I then noticed Hera and Sabine stop talking when they come out of the cockpit, they start to blush. 'What are they blushing about? It's like there in a trance.' I thought. Then it hit me, I FORGOT TO PUT A SHIRT ON! I quickly get up and run into my room, I forgot I started sleeping without a shirt.

Sabine's POV

"So where are we going ne…." I was cut off by a sight I didn't expect to see that morning, Hera let out a small gasped. ETHAN DIDN'T HAVE A SHIRT! On Mandalore you were considered half naked without your armor, and fully naked without a shirt for the boys. My face turned red, so did Hera's. He just looked at us with confusion; it took him a second to figure it out. Once he ran into his room, me and Hera still stood mesmerized by what we just saw. Once I regained conscience I looked at Hera. "Do you think he did it on purpose?" She looked at me. "No… not by the way he reacted. But the sight was REMARKABLE, not even Kanan looks that remarkable." Both of us blushed and went to our rooms.

Hera's POV

I thought to myself, 'He looks remarkable, how well fit he was, he was really pale but that's normal. It's sort of… attractive. WHAT AM I SAYING, HE'S LIKE 3 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME. I need to clear my head.' I laid down and started to dose off, yet all I could think about was Ethan. 'What is happening to me, why am I like this. IT CAN'T BE LIKE THIS.' I went to the cockpit to see if that clears my head. There I found Ezra gazing up at the stars. He looked at me, "Hey Hera," He could tell something was up. "Hera, are you ok?" I was surprised when he said that. "Y-Yeah, im fine. I just need to clear my head a bit." He nodded then left. I took the Pilot's seat and flew off. I then said into the comm, "Get ready crew, were entering hyperspace." Then I slowly put the ship into hyperspace.

(About an hour later) We exit hyperspace in the middle of nowhere, the only thing that could be seen is space. I have to admit, it was peaceful. Yet Ethan was still on my mind. It was like nothing could take my mind off him. 'It will go away soon, your just still recovering from… Kanan's…' Then the door opened, it was… Ezra. "Hera, are you ok. Something is up, and I know it." He demanded an answer, so I gave him one. "No, I just don't feel the same without Kanan. Ever since you know were… I haven't felt the same." He looked at me. "And you need comfort, so your seeking Ethan's since he is so much like Kanan." I was in shock. 'HOWED HE KNOW!' I blushed. "Is it that obvious?" Ezra laughed, "Yeah, kind-ah." I laughed to. "Promise not to tell?" He smiled. "Promise." Then he left.

 **Auther's note: Ssssoooo, what did you think. Pls review, and pls give any suggestions that could help me be a better writer. I absolutely love star wars rebels fanfic, so I thought why not try to write some. This will be a long story, this chapter is probably really short compared to other people. But I wrote it in about an hour or two.**


	2. Chapter 2- how we met Pt1

**Authors Note: So the first chapter got more views, follows, and favorites than I thought it would. I'm exited how many views it got. Thank you for viewing! Now about the story, and not the views, I got a review saying the characters weren't accurate. I know they aren't accurate I'm just writing how I read the other fanfic. Plus they say Hera wouldn't blush at the sight of a shirtless guy, but she just lost Kanan and feels like she needs someone to love and to love her. They said Sabine wouldn't either, well that's true. I also was informed I need a back story; I will put that in soon. Okay, you're probably tired of reading this so let's get into the story.**

Ethan's POV

(3 hours after they came out of hyperspace.) I watch the holocaust, hoping something interesting would come up. Yet nothing did, it was quite. Zeb was sleeping, Hera was flying, Sabine was painting, and Ezra who knows what. The quite was nice, yet annoying at the same time. I could think, yet all I could think about is how quite it was. I just sat there and stared at the wall, watching. After about 30 minutes I fell asleep.

Sabine's POV

I look at my paintings, trying to figure out what to paint. I couldn't figure anything out, and then it hit me. 'Why not paint me and my family, no. OOOOOO, IM GANNA PAINT MANDALORE!' I thought to myself, yet I couldn't find anywhere to put it. The only places were the ceiling and the floor. So I decided to do a huge painting of Mandalore right in the middle of the ceiling.

(About an hour and a half later.) "It's finally done, looks pretty good if I do say so myself." I had a huge grin on m face, it's probably the best piece of artwork I've done yet. I then left my room to go get Hera. On my way I heard a bit of snoring, when I turned to look it was Ethan. That got me to wonder, 'Where's chopper, he usually shocks him when he falls asleep.' I then continued to go get Hera. Once I entered the cockpit I looked at Hera. "Hey Hera, there's something I need to show you." Hera turned around, "Ok, what is it?" I motioned for her to follow. "Follow me." Hera got up and followed. Once we entered my room Hera was confused. "What is it, and where is it?" I laughed and pointed up. "Up there." Hera was amazed at the sight, "It looks so real, except for not being in space." I replied almost immediately. "Well, that's my next project." Then I hear a voice. "Looks good, think you can do one of Lothal on the ceiling of my bunk?" It was Ezra… and he was flirting with me again. I rolled my eyes. "Ezra, I could. But…" He looked at me. "But what?" I smiled, "But… I don't paint for loth-rats." (Loth-rat was the nickname Zeb gave him.) He frowned and left, saying. "Oh har har, very funny." He used a sarcastic tone.

Ethan's POV

I wake up to talking; once I look I see it's from Sabine's room. The first thing that came to mind was. 'Whelp, Ezra just got shut down again.' I get up and go to my room, was about 2 hour away from Lothal. I'm still tired, so I thought I'd sleep a bit more. Once I laid down, I was already half asleep. Then I heard voices and gunfire, I WAS ON LOTHAL. HOW, WHAT, HOWD I GET HERE. Then everything went black for a bit.

(In the Flashback/dream)

Im on top of a building, I hear gunfire down bellow. "Kid, you'd better be right!" A deep voice yelled, then a younger voice was heard. "When have I ever been wrong?" Both male, then a female voice talked. "Many Many times!" I went to investigate, and I saw a group. There were about 6 people fighting a squad of stormtroopers. A Twi'lek, a Mandalorian, a Lothalian, a Lasat, a old droid, and the last male I couldn't tell. The small group took out a trooper every 30 seconds, then I heard they called for reinforcements. I laughed, then I saw a sight that memorized me, two actually. The young Lothalian boy and the older male had light sabers. I then ran across the rooftop to were the stormtroopers were. I grabbed a thermal detonator and threw it right in the middle of the stormtroopers. Once it exploded it gave the small group just enough time to get what they needed and escape.

 **Authors note: Well, im not sure if this is a cliffhanger, but it showed the part of the back-story, I kinda wanted to do the whole thing in chapter 3 but when I went with the flow it ended partially in chapter 2. WELL, hope you guys liked it. Im so happy to finally be sharing my fanfic, feels good. Pls review, I would love to hear ideas for chapter 3. Also pls tell me what I could do better, I cannot stress how much I want you to review. If you Faved or followed, thank you, it means a lot to me. Chapter 3 will should come out tomorrow or the day after. Can't wait to hear your ideas, SEE YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3- How we met Pt2

**Authors note: Hi, this Is ganna be a REALLY short chapter, in this chapter were basically finishing the flashback, or back-story. We left off with Ethan sending a thermal detonator right into the middle of the stormtroopers squad. So let's get straight into it.**

Ethan's POV

Once the smoke clears, they run to get what they came for. All except one, he looked at me. I watched as he started to run toured the building, then he leaped into the air. Once I saw he was ganna land on the roof I quickly turned and ran. Once he landed he ran after me. Me jumping from building to building toured the end of the city, yet I was stopped quickly. I couldn't move, I was also floating, then it hit me. 'HE WAS A JEDI, BUT THEY DIED OUT. WHAT IS HAPPENING!' I struggled. Then I was set down right in front of him. Once I was on the ground (or roof) he put his hand out. I stared, "You're a jedi, but how, they died out." He laughed. "Yeah, most of them died. Im one of the ones that made it out." He then stuck his hand out further. "Im Kanan, Kanan Jarrus." I shook his hand, "Ethan, Ethan *****" He smiled. "Thanks." I looked at him confused. "Thanks… for what." He laughed again. "Thanks for the help back there." I let out a slight laugh. "No problem." He then walked to the group, while motioning for me to follow. In amazement I followed, afraid to deny.

(About 30 minutes later at the Ghost) "Well it was nice meeting you guys, hope we see each other again sometime." I said. As I started walking off, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kanan, "Hey, wanna join the crew?" I turned, 'What does he mean by join the crew?' I looked at him. "What?" He smiled, "I know all you did was throw a thermal detonator, but it helped our cause a lot. So would you like to join the Ghost crew?" I looked at him. "Umm…"

(outside off the dream/flashback) "Ethan, wake up, Ethan, ETHAN." I jumped up, "WHAT, YEAH, oh." It was Sabine. "Ethan, get up, Hera wants us." I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, ok, im coming."

 **Authors note: SABINE, YOU RUINED THE BACKSTORY. I mean, we all know he said yes, look at where he is now. It might not be as short as I thought it would be, but its still short like I said. Hope you like it, like I said before PLS review. See you when chapter 3 comes out!**


	4. Chapter 4- How she fell in love

**Authors note: So last time we basically finished the back-story, so everyone knows what happened. Im pretty sure that the people reading aren't Star Wars Rebel fans, but were still getting a lot of views. Now we aren't getting any reviews, so I decided to make a Discord channel. The link is.**

 **-** **/eJN3NT** **-**

 **Pls come and help me write. You might also be able to get a sneak peak from the next chapter.**

Ethan's POV

Sabine just woke me up, saying Hera wants all of us. So I head out to the living room. Ezra, Zeb, and Hera are already there, waiting. Hera stood up, "Ok, we have a mission." I stood there, no one said anything. "Sabine, you Ethan and Ezra are ganna infiltrate a Imperial military data facility. But this is a stealth mission, so try not to be seen." We nodded, then she showed us a map. She explained where we'll be dropped off and picked up, and where the data were looking for should be. Once we got informed she said. "We'll be there in about a day or two, so be ready." I thought to myself. 'Well, two days. That's enough time to have a bit of fun.' People say im the most like Kanan, very serious, yet a lot of the time im the opposite, just wanting to have fun.

(Later that day) Me, Ezra, and Zeb sang different songs, each famous in the galaxy. Yet once they stopped singing I started singing a song. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Sabine and Hera came out when they heard it. Sabine laughed, so did Ezra and Zeb. Sabine looked at me and asked, "Where'd you learn that song?" I sat down. "I learned it when I was cruising with a banned of pirates." She looked at me in surprise. "PIRATES, BUT HOW, THEY NEVER LET ANNYONE IN THERE CREW GO!" I laughed. "Foxy the pirate is a merciful pirate, he helps the rebellion. Hes known as a rebel cell to the empire, yet hes actually not a rebel cell. He helped me when I got in trouble with the empire on Tatooine one time." Everyone staired at me, Hera then spoke. "So you were once a pirate?" I laughed, "Yeap, and not only a pirate, I was his first mate." They just stared. I just kept humming the song.

Sabine's POV

ETHAN WAS A PIRATE, I mean it wouldn't surprise me if he knew one but WAS one. No one talked for a while, it was silent except for Ethan's humming. I have to admit it the song was kind-ah catchy. Then Hera pulled me into the cockpit. She then looked at me, "Ethan's a pirate!" I shrugged. "Well what do we do?" I looked at her, "I don't know, but I don't think we should be scared. I mean Ethan has been nothing but kind to us, remember the mining facility?" She sighed. "I guess your wright."

3rd Person

(Backstory to the mining facility) Sabine, Ezra, Ethan, and Zeb are collecting barrels of fuel for the Ghost. They've been on the mining facility for about 30 minutes. Then suddenly stormtroopers rush onto the platform. Zeb rushes the barrels onto the Ghost while Sabine, Ezra, and Ethan take care of the stormtroopers. Sabine obviously threw thermal detonators, or as they call it 'miracles.' Ezra used his lightsaber/blaster, and Ethan used a semi-auto blaster rifle. There were quite a bit of stormtroopers, and Ezra spotted 5 stormtroopers aiming at Sabine. He quickly signaled Ethan since he was closest. Once Ethan saw it he quickly fired at them, taking 3 and distracting the other 2. One of the two grabbed a thermal detonator and threw it at Sabine. Ethan ran as fast as he could and yelled. "SABINE… LOOK OUT!" She saw the thermal detonator and ran. Once it blew, it flew her away. Once she got up the 2 stormtroopers opened fire on her, but before she could get hit Ethan pulled her to cover. He looked at her, saying. "Looks like a couple scratches, anything hurt?" She nodded and grabbed her leg. He called for Zeb or Ezra, yet they were occupied at the moment. She but her arm around his neck as he dragged her to the Ghost, All they heard was gunfire. They couldn't even hear Zeb and Hera screaming and yelling for them to hurry up. Then he saw Ezra fighting an Inquisitor, with 2 AD-DP's behind them. Along with death troopers, they knew they had to hurry. The death troopers opened fire on Ethan and Sabine. Then the Inquisitor looked at us, he knew Ezra liked Sabine. He looked at Ezra. "I may not be able to destroy you, but I can destroy the person you love!" He then used the force to move Sabine out into the open, away from Ethan's support. Ethan sighed. "Why does this always happen." He then ran to Sabine, yet the Death troopers already opened fire. He jumped and tackled Sabine, with a blaster bolt skimming his thigh. Ethan stood and dragged Sabine as fast as he could to the Ghost. Sabine thought to herself. 'What, he… just… saved me, and HES HURT.' Ever since then she saw a sparkle in his eyes. Once they got to the Ghost Ezra ran in, it took off and left.

(A couple hours later.) Sabine came out of the medical bay, she twisted her ankle. Ethan then went in, coming out about ten minutes later with a bandage on his leg. Hera then came out. "Ethan, you need these crutches." Ethan looked at her with annoyment. "Im fine, it's just a little skim, It doesn't even hurt." She turned around putting the crutches away. "Your can be so stubborn sometimes." She sais while rolling her eyes. Ezra and Ethan Laughed.

Ethan's Pov

(Back on the Ghost current time.) I eventually finished my rum, so I went to sleep, hopping to have a good sleep. The only good sleep I've had in weeks was last nights. Plus not to include almost everything I owned was on my bed. My room was small, only room for a bed and a dresser. The dresser was right against the bed and the wall, facing the gap. The bed reached both walls, right up against the wall away from the door. I needed a new room, yet there were none. They needed Kanan's old room for storage, Zeb and Ezra are already bunking together, bunking with Hera would just be weird, same with Sabine plus she doesn't want any roommates. So I was stuck, plus it wasn't all bad. There were no vents so I could sing at night, only if I make sure I don't sing to loud. I had privacy, unlike everyone else. Plus there could only be two people in my room, as with how small it is, Unless Zeb is in there, then its only one. I laid down, almost instantly falling asleep. Its only a matter of time till the mission, and I wanted to be rested.

 **Authors note: THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE, I've been working on this almost from when I woke up to 5 in the afternoon. One reason I added the mining facility backstory is people saying "Sabine wouldn't just fall for a guy." So I showed why she like Ethan. Also, pls go to the discord sight I made. I really wanna hear your guys opinion on the stories, and people aren't really reviewing. So me and one of my friends (Foxy the pirate) are running a server. Oh, I forgot to mention, Foxy the Pirate is one of my friends, Foxy (355th)LDR. We play minecraft, Wings of Duty, and many other games together. So I asked him if I could put him in my story, from the story you can probably tell his answer. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5- So we meet again

**Authors note: So in this chapter the mission will probably go fast, but there's an important part I want to get to. So it might be 1,000 words, but I'll try to make it as long as I can. Also i don't know why, but part of the link left. So here it is.**

 **-** **discord. gg/eJN3NT** **-**

 **You'll have to take out the space.**

Ethan's POV

I wake up the next morning; I put on a shirt real quick and head to get breakfast. During breakfast I hum the song, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." No one was there, they were probably still asleep. Then I heard the door open, Sabine comes out. She was wearing her usual pajamas, a pair of soft sleep pants and a loose saggy shirt. She had a shoulder showing, yet she didn't pay attention to it. She looked at me, she was only half awake. "Morning Ethan." I laughed, "Morning Sabine." I have to admit, she was kind-ah cute this way. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat across from me. At one point I cough myself staring. Luckily she didn't see, all she did was look at her food. At one point I tried to start a conversation. "So… Excited about the mission?" She looked at me. "Um, I guess so. I mean we've been cupped up here for a couple weeks." I laughed, "Last time we went on a mission together was the mining facility." She then looked down, it looked like she was sad. I quickly stopped talking. That's when I noticed, she wasn't frowning, she was blushing. I couldn't help but smile; I couldn't get that smile off my face for the life of me.

Sabine's POV

'Hes smiling, but why? DOES HE KNOW, but he can't, I havn't told anyone except Hera. Hera would never blurt a secret. I kind-ah wish he knew, but he probably doesn't feel the same.' My thought was interrupted. "Hey, I think your allergic to the cereal." I looked at Ethan in confusion. "Why?" He let out a slight laugh. "Cause your face is red." I blushed more. "Oh ha ha, very funny." He laughed, he wasn't in his normal playful tone, it was like Ezra's flirting tone. Was he flirting with me?

Ethan's POV

I suddenly hear the door open, it was Hera. She smiled, "Hey you love birds, were almost there." I laughed. "Ok, I'll be right there." When I looked at Sabine she was dark red. I smiled as she tried to hide it, then I left to get ready.

(30 minutes later) Were just outside the landing point, then I hear a voice over the comm. "Your clear to jump." Sabine jumps first, then me, then Ezra. There were no stormtroopers. Then the comm comes on again. "Okay, ill be back to pick you up." Sabine picked up her comm, "Roger that specter 1." Ever since we lost Kanan, Hera took the role of specter 1. We quickly rush into the facility toward the point where the data should be. There was no one, no stormtroopers, no officers, not even mouse droids. I looked at Sabine. "It's dead in here, were is everyone." She shrugged. Then we reached the room. Sabine went to the control table and looked for the data, she quickly turned and looked at us. "Its empty, theres nothing on it!" Then a door open, there was a screech sound. IT WAS THE INQUIZITOR. I grabbed Sabine's arm and ran, pulling Sabine along with me. It wasn't ganna be another Mining facility. Ezra held him off long enough for us to get to a safe distance, then he followed. "This was a trap, should've known!" Sabine looked at me. "What do you mean?" I just kept running. The facility seemed endless; it just kept going and going. Then I saw I sight that scared the daylight out of me, his red blade. It swung just missing my neck. I turn and run, pushing Sabine, yet we were met by Ezra. He turned and ran. Then he started running, catching up almost instantly. Ezra was to far ahead to help. I saw a panel, it was to a blast door. I pushed Sabine one last time, and then smashed the panel next to me. I was stuck, a Inquisitor on one side and a blast door on the other. I grabbed my gun and opened fire, slowing him down but only by a bit. That's when it happened, A blaster shot came from behind him neutralizing him. He couldn't move, I ran past him toward were the shot was fired from. I saw his face, Foxy the pirate. "FOXY, What the h*ll are you doing here?" He laughed. "Ey lad, I had a feeling ye were ganna be here." He then motioned for me to follow.

Sabine's POV

Ethan pushed me through the door way, and then shut it behind him. I turned as I didn't feel a push and saw the blast door closing, with Ethan and the Inquisitor on the other side. I stared, 'What,' I couldn't get my head on what happened. Then it hit me. "ETHAN, ETHAN!" I felt someone grab me. "Sabine we have to go. "I tried to pull away, "NO, ETHAN, WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" He pulled me. We were soon at the extraction point, yet no one was there. I sat down, holding my knees to my chest. I started to cry. 'Hes dead, hes gone, there's no way he can defeat a Inquisitor. Hes… gone.' A ship the appeared, yet it wasn't the Ghost. It was a pirate ship, someone opened the door. "COME ON LADS, WE HAVE TO GO!" Ezra grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the ship.

(15 minutes later.) A pirate appeared. I looked at him, "Let me guess, were now your prisoners." He laughed. "Prisoners, why would I do that?" Ezra looked at him confused. "Aren't you a pirate?" The pirate looked at them. "Yes, names Foxy the pirate." He stuck his hand out. Ezra shook his hand and said. "Ezra Brigger, and this is Sabine Wren." He motioned for them to follow him. I looked at him. "Foxy the pirate, friends with Ethan *****!" He looked at me. "Yeah, me and him have been lads since we were kids." He then opened a door. I gasped at the sight in amazement. "NO, IT CAN'T BE…"

 **Authors note: HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL CHAPTER 6 TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! Im guessing you already know what happens, so pls comment on what you think happens. See you tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6- The new, and old, love

**Authors note: So sorry if the chapters are a little bad, but I literally wrote almost 3 chapters in one day. Chapter 5, 6, and part of 7. Ive been writing all day and I am tired, but im happy. My mind is off of life, im making people happy (or atleast I hope) and im having fun writing and getting ideas with and from friends. Well… Enough about my life, lets get on to the story. Last time Sabine, Ethan, and Ezra went on the mission only to find it was a trap. Ethan was rescued by an old friend, and so were Sabine and Ezra.**

Sabine's POV

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Ethan was sitting on a chair talking to some other pirates. I ran up and hugged him. "Hey Sabine." He laughed. I slapped his arm, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I heard the other pirates laugh after "OOOOOHHHH" –ing. He looked at me. "What did I do?" I rolled my eyes. Everyone else laughed and drinked. Foxy looked at Ethan. "Looks like you finally got yourself a girlfriend lad, HAHA!" He laughed, I blushed. Ezra sat down next to Ethan and started talking, while I heard a voice in the corner. "You like him." I turned, all I saw was a shadow. "Who are you." A blond girl walked out, she had blue eyes. She wasn't like everyone else, she wore nice clothing, and was well groomed. She was pretty, then she said. "My names Kate, im the daughter of Foxy." I looked at her, "Sabine," She then laughed, "I see you like Ethan, well gotta work harder to get him. Because if you don't he'll be mine." She then walked of with a wink. I huffed and gave her the shoulder. Then I walked over to Foxy, Ethan, and Ezra. Then I hear Foxy say, "So lads, have you met Kate." Ethan jumped up, "OH, I FORGOT, how is Kate doing!" He laughed. "Shes doing fine lad, HEY KATE!" Kate then walked back in. Ethan stared at her, "WOW, She definitely grew." Kate laughed; she then leaned on his shoulder. "You've grown yourself." She then kissed his cheek and walked out. 'WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS,' I got was on the edge of tackling her. Foxy laughed again. "She always did have a crush on you lad, and I can see why." Foxy was about 26, Kate was 16 so 2 years younger than Ethan.

Ethan's POV

'I know Kate always had a crush on me, but I never really thought about it. Foxy always said he trusted me, even if it was with Kate. I was the only person that he's trusted with Kate, except Kate.' I then saw Sabine getting mad, 'What is she getting mad about,' Then Foxy asked were our ship was, we told him we didn't know. He said we could stay with him for as long as we need, for atleast 5 credits a week (which wasn't a bad price at all)

(About an hour later) I lay in my bed, humming to Bruno Mars "The Lazy Song." All I did was staring at the ceiling. Then I felt something touch my arm, and it was forceful. I jumped up and grabbed the arm, then threw the person onto the bed. It was Kate, I quickly let up. She sat up and laughed. "Good reflexes, definitely better just sat. We started a pattern, she talked, then I talked, then she talked, then I talked. We basically caught up. She was to about my eyes, I could just see over her head. That's when it hit me, she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I laid back while we were talking and didn't realize it. 'S**t, well can't move now. I just started getting hungry to. Well, might as well enjoy the company." I then started to dose off, I fought to stay awake. then when we last saw each other." I laughed, "Yeah, well war changes you." She Yet before I could even try to stay awake, I was asleep.

Kate's POV

After 3 years we finally meet, and im already in his arms. It felt weird thoe, kinda tingly, yet comfortable. I looked up at him… and he was asleep. I giggled a bit. 'giggle, he's so cute when he sleeps. Yet even cutter from down here.' Then I heard the door open, I went back to looking asleep. I peeked a bit, then I heard. "Hey Ethan, can we ta….." I saw Sabine; she stood there then stormed off. It looked like she started crying, but I couldn't tell. I felt sort of bad, yet sort of happy. She didn't act, so now he's mine.

 **Author's note: So sorry If it's a short chapter, it's literally 9 at night were I am. Plus also sorry if it's really cheesy, this is my first fanfic (like I probably said many times) and this is the only way I know how to write it. Also, sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out till next weekend, im stump with school and im trying to focus on life. I also have basically given up on the reviews; I have only gotten 3 so far. BUT 500 VIEWS! I didn't expect to get 200, yet along 500. I'd like to give some shout outs to 3 people.**

 **Number one** **is** **jpeck2000** **for following. Shout out number two is for mrkiller5889 for following and favoriting. Shout out number three is for ccommando173 for favoriting, following, and he also gave some suggestions that are absolutely AMAZING. I am extremely grateful for his/her help. Lastly I have to give a shout out to my friend Foxy the pirate for sharing and letting me use some of his characters in my story.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See yah.**


	7. Authors notePoll

**Authors note: So People have been asking me and suggesting who Ethan should en up with, im not sure. So i decided to let you guys decide, all you have to do is go to my profile. The choices are**

 **Syndulla**

 **the Pirate**

 **Wren**

 **Poll ends on Saturday, February 17, 2018. If you don't have an account please review your answer, i will count and add them together if needed. If you like this story you NEED to vote, this will literally decide the fate of the story. BUT before you vote i need to tell you Kates personality. Kate is a wondrous, cerious, and playful girl. She loves to explore. She is also loving and caring, yet if needed she can be violent and cruel. She was trained by Mandalorians, the best of the Mandalorians. She was trained by the dawn clan, the wren clan, house Kryze, and Boba Fett. She was also trained by retired Imperial Death Troopers, retired Imperial royal guards, and by clone troopers. Theres her personality, sweet yet savage. Well you know Hera's and Sabine's. PLEASE VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 7- The new crew member

**Author's note: So sorry I haven't written a chapter for this in a while, I was caught up with school. I've tried SO hard to write a chapter, yet I just didn't have the time. Please forgive me, now let's get started.**

Sabine's POV

'THAT B*TCH, HOW COULD SHE! URRG, IM GANNA KILL HER!' I walked into the room I was staying in, then slammed the door behind me. 'HOW COULD SHE, SHE NEW I LOVED HIM AND SHE STILL DID THIS!' I started crying, 'Why...' I cried myself to sleep.

I hear a noise... its scratching. I get up. 'What is scratching?' As I get closer it only keeps getting louder, and louder, then once I reach the door it stops. "Hello?" I go to open the door. Then I hear a loud BANG. I fall over, then another bang, and another. I run and grab my pistol. I then open the door... nothing was there, Nothing was anywhere. There was no one, no clanking, no singing, no laughing, it was **DEAD** silent. I walk out, still nothing. I walk to the bridge, there was no one? I run to Ethan's room. If something happened he would have sorely woken me up. "ETHAN, ETHAN..." I open his door... 'WHAT, WHAT IS THAT!?' A black figure stood, it stared, but... IT WAS FACELESS. It just stood, not moving. It was tall, it had a white faceless head, it wore a black suite like people wear at a funeral. Then I blinked, it was gone. I just stared, trying to catch up. Then I felt it, a screaming pain threw my stomach. "GGAAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Sabine, SABINE!" I jumped up gasping for air, drenched in sweat. "Sabine, are you okay?" Ezra was standing there. "Y-Yeah, im fine." He laughed. "Didn't sound like you were fine," He sat down. "You were screaming constantly, I've been trying to wake you up for three minutes." I sat against the wall. "Im fine, just a nightmare." I was more tired than when I went to sleep. He laughed, "Come on, lets get you something to drink." I laid back down. "No thanks, I'm ganna try to get some more sleep." He nodded and walked out, I then hugged my knees. 'Sigh, I need to get some sleep. Or good sleep to be more precise.' I laid back down.

Ethan's POV

I wake up, I felt only half awake. I then felt something on my chest, it was heavy. I look down. 'WHAT THE,' I was surprised to see Kate. She then starts to wake up. "Huh... Oh, morning Ethan." She smiled, I laughed, She had a bed hair. My face turned red. 'She looks so cute, but why?' I stared in amazement, I never new bed hair could make someone look so cute... other than anime of course. She giggled, which didn't help me much. "Giggle, like something you see." I sat there, "Oh... sorry." She got up, "No worries see yah later." She gave me a peck on the cheek and left. (no sexual stuff happened, NONE) I just watched, it was a view I could never even imagine. I then got up and headed to the mess hall, or so the crew called it. On my way foxy joined in. "So lad, whats going on?" I looked at him. "Oh, hey, nothing." He nodded. "Hey lad, have you seen Kate." My head quickly shot up. "No, i don't think so." He nodded. "Ok." One of the crewman then ran up to foxy. "Captain, a mysterious ship just came into view!" Foxy nodded and ran to the bridge. I followed.

On the bridge we saw no ship. "Captain, they claim we have something that's theirs." Foxy laughed and just watched. I saw nothing. "Um, were's the ship?" He pointed right in front of us, i still saw nothing. I grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked. IT WAS THE GHOST! Then foxy grabbed the ships comm. "Prepare for battle." My eyes went wide. "FOXY NO... THATS THE GHOST, THEIR MY FRIENDS!" Foxy looked at me. He just stood there for a second. "Nevermind, stand down." He then pressed a button to open a comm. "Ahoy, Ghost cre-" Before he could finish a voice came through. "Givethem back god damnit or ill blast your ship out of the sky!" It was Hera, I ran to the comm and shoved foxy aside. "Hera calm down, it's me Ethan! Me Ezra, and Sabine are fine, this is my old friend foxy!" It was silent for a minute. "Hey Ethan, so that is the Foxy you've told us about?" I laughed at how she talked like nothing had ever happened. "Yeah, well im ganna go get Ezra and Sabine and wait at the airlock." I then took off running.

Eventually we arrived at the airlock. Ezra, Sabine, and me stood at the airlock along with foxy. Then I heard the door start to open, and Hera came to view. Once the door was completely open Hera came running. Then she basically tackled us. "You guys are safe!" She yelled. I laughed. "Yeah, were fine. Not even a scratch!" Hera then jumped on top of me, then she hugged me. "Im glad." I nodded. Weall hopped up as Hera walked over to Foxy. "Hi, im Hera. Sorry for the ruckus." I laughed. "No problem lass!" She nodded and started to walk to the Ghost, I followed. "Ethan wait! You can't go!" Kate came running up saying. I laughed. "I have to. After the war is over I'll be back." She then hugged me and looked up. "No!" I turned to foxy, who shrugged. "Well, I still have to go." She turned to foxy, but she didn't break the hug. "Then I'll go with you!" Foxy dropped his head a bit. "Well, ye can take care of ye self. But it's not me ship, ye have to ask her." He then pointed to Hera. Hera shrugged. "I don't see why not. But you're ganna have to sleep in the living room till we can get you a room." She nodded. "Ok!" She then ran and packed her bags. I laughed and continued to the Ghost.

(About a day or two later) "Were getting another rat?" Zeb asked. Hera nodded. "She is now part of the Ghost crew." Zeb had just found out about kate joining the crew. Ezra walked up to Kate. "Hey, don't get to attached to me, 'k?" Kate looked up at him. "Why would I do that?" She said. "I like Ethan." Sabine busted out laughing. "Ezra, you even get rejected by girls younger than you, Hahaha!" He dropped his head and left. I then walked out of my room. "Well, the Ghost seems lively." Sabine nodded. Kate then ran over and grabbed my arm. "Hey Ethan, I don't mind if you get any idea's." She said with a wink. Every shot around in surprise. Sabine stared. "H-h… What!?" Hera then asked. "Ideas like what?" She then looked over her shoulder with a dirty smile on her face. " _ **Those**_ ideas." Everyone just stared. She laughed. "Just kidding!" Still, nobody moved. Kate then walked off. Me, Sabine, and Hera looked at each other confused. Still trying to figure out what happened.

(Later than night) I wake up to something heavy on my stomach. It was pitch black, so I couldn't tell what it was. "Hey Ethan." Someone, or something, said. I didn't respond. Instead I moved my hands to feel what it was. It was a slim, tall, figure on my stomach. It was soft, and smooth. It felt like skin. "Um, who are you?" The figure then laid down on top of me. "You don't know? It should be simple." Then it hit me. "Kate!? Is that you!?" I then heard a quiet answer. "Yes." As I felt something touch my lips. She gave me a light kiss. I pushed her up. "Kate, what are you doing!?" She then laid down on me again. "Isn't it obvious?" I then felt her hand on my lower stomach and slide down. I held my breath as it kept getting lower and lower. "Don't worry, no one will hear us in here."

 **Authors note: I know I said no lemon, so there is ganna be no lemon. So I'm either ganna skip what happens, or I'm ganna make it so NOTHING happens. I'm not sure yet, so just wait till next chapter! Hehehehe!**


	9. Chapter 8- Hurt and comfort

**Author's Note: So last chapters ending was the most exiting ending I've ever written. Like I said before, there will be no lemon! So currently I'm not sure if I will time skip or not let anything happen (I just write as I go along). Let's see how it goes shall we?**

I felt Kate's hand on my lower stomach and slide down. I held my breath as it kept getting lower and lower. "Don't worry, no one will hear us in here." I just stared up. That's when I felt her start to unbutton my pants. I reached up and grabbed her shoulders. "Ethan?" Kate asked. "We shouldn't…" I said. She didn't respond. I then felt her kiss my chest. I was too shocked to move.

(The next morning) I wake up with Kate on top of me, clotheless. I couldn't believe what happened the night before. I can't believe what the kind, innocent, Kate had did. I was too shocked to stop it, and before I knew it, it all was over. I quickly got dressed and left, not noticing it was only 4 in the morning. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee. It was still dark, as we were still in space and the light weren't on. My mind was spinning in circles. Then I heard the door open behind me, which made me jump. "Ethan, what are you doing up this early?" I sighed, as it was just Hera. "Oh, it's just you. Um, I couldn't sleep." Hera then followed me into the kitchen. "Hey Ethan, what did you mean by 'It's just you?" My face then flushed. "U-u-um… Nothing! You just surprised me!" She nodded. "Ok." I could tell Hera was half asleep. We both then sat down at the kitchen table. Hera decided to sit next to me. "Sleep well?" I shot up when I heard this. "U-uh, NO!" She looked at me confused. "Well you seem a little to energetic to not have been sleeping well." She then chuckled a bit. I then realized what she meant. I sat back down when I heard the door open again. This time it WAS Kate. I immediately looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. "Oh, Morning Ethan!" She said with a smile. I just kept looking down. Hera looked up at Kate. "Hello Kate." Hera said. Kate responded with. "Morning Hera." Kate then grabbed something to eat and sat next to me, REALLY close next to me. I scooted over a bit, which then Kate scooted over to me. We both did this a couple times, until I was almost ontop Hera. "Is something wrong Ethan?" Hera asked. "H-huh? Yeah, everything fine! Nothing to worry about!" I tried to put on a slight smile. Kate looked at me, confused. I then slipped under the table and almost ran out the door. "Well, I have to go take a shower!" Hera and Kate both stared at the door I just exited in confusion.

I stood there in the shower, trying to collect thoughts. I let the water run down my back. Then the door opened, which I didn't hear. Then I felt a small body press against my back, and arms wrap around my stomach. I jumped and turned around in shock. Kate had decided to join in on my shower. "Hi Ethan!" She said with a smile. I quickly covered my eyes. "W-w-what are you doing in here!" She grabbed my shower poof and grabbed the soap. I watched as she poured soap on the poof and started washing herself. I ran out of the shower with only a towel around my waist. "Well I'm done with my shower, so it's all yours!" Kate ran after me until she reached the bathroom door. "ETHAN!?" I heard her yell. I looked back as I turned the corner. She stood there, staring at me with concern.

A couple hours later Kate walked to the living room. She didn't have her usual smile and playful attitude, she was more down. Sabine was watching the holocaust, or atleast until Kate walked in. "You ok Kate?" Kate looked up. Sabine saw tars in her eyes. "No… _sniffle_ … I… _sniffle_ … think I did… _sniffle_ … something terrible… _sniffle_ …" Sabine jumped up in concern as she even knew something was horribly wrong! "What's wrong!? What happened!?" Kate sat down. "I think… _sniffle_ … I made Ethan… _sniffle_ … mad at me…" Sabine told Kate to stay there as she went and got Hera. Then Kate told them the whole story. "YOU WHAT!?" Hera asked. "KATE, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH!" Kate blew her nose. Sabine jumped up and started to storm off. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sabine yelled. Ezra and Zeb were to afraid to come out to see what was happening, and I locked myself in my room and fell asleep. Kate quickly stopped Sabine. "Im sorry, I thought it was ok! Please forgive me!" Kate then fell to her knees in front of Sabine. Sabine just glared and walked around. "How? After what you did, I don't think I can." Sabine said with a threatening tone. Once Sabine was gone Hera walked over to Kate. "Kate, this isn't something we can just FORGIVE you for. That was a huge thing you did." Hera said. She made it seem like she was ok on the outside, yet on the inside Hera was dying.

Once they were all out of the living room I stepped out of my room. Hera was in the cockpit comforting Kate, yet I think Hera needs as much comforting as Kate does, Ezra and Zeb were still scared to come out, and I don't know where Sabine was. I then started heading down the hall for a reason I wasn't sure off. Then I passed Sabine's room and heard a noise I thought I'd never hear from her room. I heard SOBBING! I quickly put my ear to the door to make sure for definite I was hearing it correctly, and I was. 'Should I knock? Will she get mad if I misheard?' Then I noticed I had already knocked, but there was no answer. I sat there for a bit and knocked again, still no answer. I then got ready to open the door. "Hey Sabine, I'm opening the door!" No answer. Then when the door opened I stood there in disbelief. Sabine was sitting there hugging her pillow, and crying into it. "S-Sabine? Are you ok?" She looked up. "Ethan!? I didn't hear you knock!" I looked at her. "I've been knocking for a couple minutes now. So are you ok? Why are you crying?" She tried to wipe the tears. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I shook my head in denial and sat down next to her. "No, I can tell something is wrong, via you're crying. You NEVER cry!" She looked away from me in attempt to hide her face. "I'm fine, really. There's nothing to worry about." I then put my arm around her and hugged her. "You know you can talk to me right? I'm not as childish as Zeb or Ezra, I was better mental advice then Hera, plus I can keep a secret." She then started crying into my chest. "K-Kate told us what happened." I would have fallen over if Sabine wasn't holding me down like an anchor. "Sh-Sh-she told you?" Sabine nodded. "Yeah." I sighed. "And you're sad, Why?" Sabine softly punched me in the stomach. "BECAUSE… because… because… I don't know why…" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You don't know huh? Well I don't know why I'm so happy right know." Sabine laughed a bit, she then rested her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a good bit until I had to head to my room.

 **Authors note: I was planning on making it a cliffhanger, but then I didn't XD. This is probably my favorite chapter out of the story so far. Also, I got a review saying "This is bad and you should feel bad." Is this a hate comment and should I not feel happy about it? Well, see you next time! Chapter 9 is coming out soon!**


	10. READ ME!

I dont think people are reading these authors notes, but ETHAN IS 18 NOT 23! KATE IS 16! I'm sure i said it multiple times, but let me read through real quick.

Also, i have got some comments saying its a good story... Thank you for saying that! It makes me really happy that people like it! Plus, we are so close to 2,000 views! Right now (the time i was writing this) it is at 1,800+, just under 1,900 :D!

Well, see you with the next chapter! It should be an interesting chapter, and alot of drama like before. I think this story went from a (or was suppose to be) Romance/Action/comedy to a Romance/Drama/Action XD. If you have any questions please message me (as i can't keep writing these author's notes), or write it in a review and ill answer them in the next authors note (which will be in the next couple chapters).


End file.
